Pokemon mystery Dungeon
by NikaPalmer
Summary: after a day gone horribly wrong a young girl is transformed into a vulpix and plunged into a world where she learns that life isn't all about winning pokemon battles.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?...Hello, oh gosh please dont be dead."  
breaking thru the barrier of darkness that I had been trapped in for some time I opened my eyes and looked up still slightly woozy.  
"Oh your awake...yay!" W-What happened I wondered and why is that chikorita talking? "My names Sana whats Yours?"  
My eyes grew wide with horror, I tried to stand up and run but ended up hitting my head on a loose branch and falling back down.  
"Oh, you ok?"  
"W-Why are you talking chikoritas dont talk!" I nearly screamed.  
the chikorita cocked her head to the side "Did that branch knock your brains lose or something?"  
"I'll have you know I'm perfectly sain!" or am I?  
"Ok Vulpix just calm down now..."  
"Dont call me that! I'm not a vulpix I'm a human being for christs sake"  
Sana just giggled "Your funny, wanna be my freind?"  
"Listen You, I..." I stopped and looked down my hands were no longer hands, but paws.  
my heart was beating like a jack rabbits, I ran to view my reflection in a nearby puddle horrified at what I saw.  
"No...No this cant be happened I'm- I'm a VULPIX!"  
"Hey Chill out" Sana wasnt laughing anymore.  
I tore out of there as fast as I could, Sana following behind me.  
"Where are you going!" She called.  
I didnt answer I just knew I had to go back to where my life had ended.

I know this isnt very good and I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this but if you liked it and want me to write more then comment on why I should. If I get enough comments I may consider it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I kept running, didn't know where I was going the only thing I was relying on was my memory which wasn't much to go on since I only remembered a small portion of what had happened that day it was like something was blocking me from remembering and it frustrated me to no end.  
"Hey come back!" I heard Sana yell.  
I didn't stop, I kept going literally abusing my tiny paws I could feel I'd gotten several burrs in them but refused to stop I had this small place in my head and was gonna keep going until I'd gotten where I had to go.  
I finally came to a halt near an open meadow just taking one look at it I instantly knew I'd found it.  
"Hey!"  
Sana was all out of breath by the time she'd caught up with me "What...is...with you?" She asked panting.  
"This is where I died." I told her materafactly my eyes still gazing around the open meadow.  
"What do you mean died?" She seemed confused, but I didn't feel like explaining it to her and stepped out from the tall grass "Oh no...Vulpix please come back!" she squeaked in a low tone "we shouldn't even be out here this is human territory..."  
"You can go back if you want" I shot back "I have to get to the bottom of something..."  
"Even if it means risking your life?"  
"I already died once, whats once more?" I asked, not even looking back.  
"Your not making any sense!"  
I could tell she was following me now despite every bone in her body telling her to turn back.  
I saw the old tree then and ran towards it there was a huge hole in the middle just like in my memory "ok this isn't funny anymore" I shouted towards the sky "Look I get it, I learned my lesson now change me back!"  
"Who are you shouting at?" Sana asked, I didn't answer her.  
"Seriously what did I do to deserve being turned like this?"  
No answer and I had a feeling I would never get one.  
I was about to get ready to leave then I heard voices, "Are those humans?"  
"Yeah, I've had enough I- I wanna go..."  
"Then go!" I snapped, excited to actually hear people mabye one of them could help me.  
I ran, as fast as I could becoming more excited as the voices got closer and closer when I finally found the humans I noticed they were just finishing up a pokemon battle.  
"Hey can any of you help me!"  
the boy was already departing so I walked straight up towards the girl she wasn't paying attention to me so I pulled at her pant she gave a small scream and I guess her instincts told her to kick because thats exactly what she did the end result had me thrown halfway across the open field and onto my back.  
"oh my god."  
As I shook off, I tried asking her where I was but she didn't seem to understand me she just took out her pokedex and then a small red pokeball.  
"Raichu go!" She threw the ball and out popped this cute little rat type thing.  
"time to catch us a vulpix ,"  
"Ry, Ry" The pokemon chanted, darting towards me I figured on asking him for help but the small grin on his face told me he had other plans "Alright Vulpix my trainer Amy is going to catch you now just make it easy on yourself and surrender now."  
"What? No I just..."  
He didn't give me a chance to explain as he began to charge up.  
"Please wait a second" I lifted a paw but my words fell on deaf ears "Ry...!"  
"Look out!"  
Before I could react, Sana pushed me out of the way and took the hit, her screams peirced me thru the heart.  
"Oh no, Sana! are you ok?"  
I ran over towards her and watched helplessly as she struggled back onto her feet "Y-Yeah I-I'm fine" She managed to say.  
"Raichu go again!" The girl called.  
"We gotta get out of here!"  
I helped Sana up and the two of us bolted out of there not stopping until we were a good distance from the girl and her Raichu as soon as we were in the clear thats when she let me have it "What were you thinking just heading up to a human like that?"  
"I- I wasnt..."  
"Exactly you werent," She shook herself off obviously still recovering from the effects of that thunderbolt. "You don't get how dangerous humans are do you?" I didn't answer, because I WAS a human I knew the whole 'if you see a stray pokemon its free game' thing.  
"Forget it."  
She walked away and this time I was the one following her "Sana...Sana wait!"  
"What?" She asked, whipping back around.  
"My names Nika...Nika Palmer."  
Her eyes softened, and she strolled over towards me still limping "Come with me, I know a safe place for us to hide where there are no humans."  
"Sounds good."  
I allowed her to, lean against me as we walked we were halfway towards our destination when I heard a low grumbling sound it took me a minute to realize that the noise was my stomach Sana heard it right away.  
"You hungry?"  
"A little..." I admitted.  
"My hideouts just ahead I got plenty of food I don't mind sharing."  
"Good...cause I'm starved" I joked.  
She gave a gentle giggle "So am I...Bestie..." 


	3. Chapter 3

That very night I had a dream, it was strange everything was really blurry I could hear just the faintest cry in the background but before I could call out to the voice it disappered. I awoke in a daze still completly exausted from yesterdays events.  
"Nika"  
Sana peeked in from outside the hideout "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you"  
"S'okay I was already awake" I shrugged hoping she didn't notice how nervous I was. She didnt. "What's wrong?"  
"Theres Trouble in town theres a bunch of bad men in black suits their all in front of the pokecenter come on"  
Shaking off, I quickly followed behind her by the time we got to the woods entrance I was out of breath, so much that I didn't notice that Sana had frozen in place till I had bumped into her.  
"Sana what the..."  
I stopped when I noticed why she had stopped. In front of us stood a houndoom.  
despite how big he was I thought I could try to talk him into letting us go thru. "Excuse me can we..."  
"I know what you two runts want" The houndoom growled "but no one is allowed past this entrance!"  
"Wait a minute we just..."  
He started getting ready to use flamethrower but a Arcanine knocked him down before he could.  
"Bruiser thats enough!" he snarled.  
The houndoom stood up "This isn't your fight Blaze these runts..."  
"I dont care brusier you know the rules we dont harm the weak and innocent..."  
I was about to protest but a small figure caught my eye it was standing right behind the Arcanines back leg.  
"Hello..." I said.  
"H...Hi" He Squeaked back.  
"Now get back to the hideout!" I heard the Arcanine growl. The Houndoom slunk away muttering something under his breath.  
"T-Thanks for saving us..." I started but he lifted a paw "No Need, Where you two headed?"  
Before I could answer I heard Sana emit a slow "T-Town" "Thats just where I was headed, come you'll be safe with me.  
The two of us followed right behind, we had to put all our energy into running to keep up with the Arcanine but we managed but barely. By the time we'd gotten to town there was an entire scene involving some of the towns people and a couple of team rocket members.  
Secretly in my mind I know "This would not end well"  



End file.
